Främling
by Ink Dinkedink
Summary: En gång var du min vän. Nu är du en främling jag inte vill ha något att göra med.


Guildwars © NCSoft/Arenanet  
Berättelse skriven av "Favri the Fisher".

* * *

Jag har känt dig redan då du var en liten flicka. Du var tio när vi träffades. Jag var själv tjugo den dagen, en novis i den Ascaloniska Akedmin. Du kanske inte visste det, men jag var ute bakom stadsmuren för att visa min värdighet som elementalist. Mäster Howland skickade mig på uppdrag att få bort en rad odjur som härjade vid floden och skrämde bönder. Du, du var där för att du hade förlorat din flöjt.

Jag minns när du stod vid vägkanten och tittade oroligt över floden där de där vattenodjuren lurade. Du vågade inte gå över, och det kunde jag förstå. Du sprang till mig när jag närmade floden, och du bad mig hjälpa dig hitta din flöjt. Min kompanjon tyckte att vi skulle låta dig vara. Hon sa att vi hade annat att bry oss om. Men jag såg dig i ögonen, och jag såg du verkligen bad om att hämta din flöjt. Jag sade att jag skulle försöka, dock vågade jag lova något.

Min krigarkamrat hittade den när hon dräpte flodmonstrens drottning. Jag tog flöjten och återlämnade den till dig. Den var bruten, sönderbiten av monstrerna. Du såg så besviken ut att varken jag eller min kamrat visste vad vi skulle säga. Men när jag lovade dig en ny flöjt, då sken du upp och log igen.

Du frågade om mig var en hjälte som Aidan och Devona, om jag var på något stort äventyr, om du kunde få följa med. Min kompanjon retade mig i flera timmar efter det – om du bara visste vilken vekling till elementalist jag var den dagen. Inte hade jag någonsin drömt om att jag en dag skulle vara en av de få överlevande av Ascaloniska Armén. Inte kunde jag ana att en dag skulle alla vandrande krigare känna till mitt namn, och att trubadurer skulle sjunga om mina äventyr sjungas överallt i Tyria. Och minst av allt anade jag att jag skulle få återse dig.

Du följde efter mig. Din mor glad över att du hade fått en vän. Det fanns inte så många barn i staden; din mor sade att du sprang runt i staden för att du ville ha sällskap.

Sällskap. Jag var dock var inte så ivrig i ett sitta barnvakt den dagen. Jag och min kamrat var upptagna med att jaga royalisterna, som försökte avsätta vår konung Adelbern under dessa krigstider. Jag sade vi skulle Grönkullarna räfsa ihop information från Hertig Barradins män.

Och du sade att du ville följa med.

Jag var glad över ditt sällskap. Du var som en liten ängel. Du var så fri och bekymmerslös. Du sov i mitt knä den natten vi övernattade i skogen. Min vän tyckte jag var larvig och att jag inte skulle ha tagit med dig. Kanske hade hon rätt, men jag bara kunde inte nej när du frågade. Du var som en syster för mig, jag njöt verkligen av de dagarna vi var ute på äventyr. Jag vet att jag inte är din bror – vi är knappast släkt, men jag ville ändå låtsas, för det kändes bra att ha dig hos mig.

Din far försvann i kriget när du var sju. Kriget tog min fars live också. Han stupade kort efter att han begett sig ut i kriget mot de där odjuren från norr. Kriget varar ännu.

Du verkade inte vara alltför sorgsen när du berättade om din fars öde. Du sade att du säkert skulle få träffa honom i Underjorden. Du frågade mig vart Underjorden var. Jag svarade att jag inte visste, jag 

visste inte om jag borde tala om det för dig. Min vän sade det var Grenths rike, de dödas land. Du ställde du alla möjliga frågor om Underjorden. Till sist hade inte min vän tillräckligt med fantasi att svara och sade att man inte kunde veta förrän man varit där. Då frågade du om hon kunde ta med dig dit på besök. Jag visste om jag skulle skratta eller gråta då.

Du var så öppen och pratglad. Du hade alltid något att berätta. Jag och min vän hade alltid haft det så vemodigt under våra uppdrag. Det var du som lättade stämningen för oss med dina små historier. Min kompanjon hade varit med mig i flera månader, men hon lyckades knappast få mig att le. Men du, du kunde få mig både skratta och gråta.

Du blev förkyld den dagen vi vandrade i regn tillbaka från Foibles Marknad. Jag var så orolig. Vi rusade med dig till klostret Ashford, och där fick du hjälp av Broder Mhenlo.

Jag var rädd att du skulle bli sjuk igen så jag köpte dig en röd mantel. Min vän tyckte jag var galen, för hon såg bara priset på det dyra tyget. Du var så lycklig när jag gav dig den, och jag var lyckig för du var lycklig.

Vi var borta vid Fort Ranik och mötte den där kvinnan Mary. Hennes fruktgård hade blivit attackerad av jättespindlar. Hon bad mig och min kamrat att plocka hennes äpplen. Du snyltade åt sig en och annan frukt. Jag sade inget, men det gjorde min vän. Hon hade stirrat på dig med arg blick, och frågat om du hade uppfostran. Jag sa att jag skulle betala för vad du hade knyckt, men Mary bara skrattade. Hon sade att du kunde några om du ville ha. Du log då och roffade åt dig ytterligare två äpplen.

Vet du att jag det var något jag inte berättade för dig i Fort Ranik?

Jag skrev upp mig som frivillig att ge mig ut i kriget. Jag återsåg jag många av mina gamla vänner i Fort Ranik. De skulle till fronten vid Den Stora Muren. Många av dem är döda nu, de stupade i kriget. Kriget. Kriget krävde nya liv varje dag. Varje dag hörde vi nyheter om hur de där odjuren kom närmare och närmare muren. Nu stod de utanför våra portar.

Du brydde dig inte kriget. Du visste säkert inte så mycket om kriget. Du berättade om rykten om att Prins Rukrik skulle gifta med Dam Althea. Du berättade om Gamle Mack och hans arga oxe. Du berättade om att du ville bli en hjälte son din far du blev stor. Du sade du ville bli krigare, men att du däremot tyckte att mesmerna i akademin klädde sig finare.

Jag tyckte du skulle bli trubadur, du tyckte så mycket om att spela musik och berätta.

När vi kom tillbaka till staden sade jag att det var dags att säga adjö. Hon kastade sig i min famn och höll om mig. Jag log smått, och kramade dig tillbaka. Då tog du fram en gammal bildväv och gav den till mig. Den var inte vacker, men dock syntes det att det föreställde krigare till häst. Den stunden jag fick den, hade jag småskratta, samtidigt som jag tänkte "Vad ska jag med den här till?" Inte hade jag vetat att detta skulle vara sista gången jag skulle få se sig som en gladlynt liten tös. Du sade jag var din bästa vän. Du sa att jag var som en storebror för dig. Jag var lycklig att du ville vara min lillasyster.

Följande kväll gick jag till och rapporterade till Sir Tydus. Han sade han hade hört mycket om mig och min vän från Hertig Barradin, och många andra. I hemlighet viskade han till mig att vi inte skulle till fronten – jag skulle, tillsammans med Ascalons främsta, gå och mörda en grupp Charr som tagit sig över Den Stora Muren och lurade utanför för staden. Jag och min vän fick äran att träffa Prins Rurik. 

Och tillsammans begav oss ut över stadsmuren där den där gruppen av Charr misstänktes befinna sig. Vi dräpte dem, men det var redan för sent.

Vi såg på när vår älskade stad föll. Det var då Bränningen kom.

Jag blev kvar ute i kriget i två år. Jag såg kamrater stupa i striderna mot Charr. Jag såg människor fly från deras förstörda hem. Jag såg svält och död. Jag såg ett förstört kungadöme.

Ingenting växte. Charrelden hade vandaliserat hela vårt landskap. Och vi kämpade i ett förlorat krig. I ruinerna av Rin, tog Prins Rurik beslutet att lämna Ascalon. Han tog med alla som ville följa honom. Han lovade ett nytt hem – ett nytt liv – i Kryta. Jag hade följt prinsen under åren, och jag följde honom över Shiverspeaks. Jag var där med när han föll i Dagnar Stonepates fälla. Jag kunde inte ha gjort något för at rädda honom, och det visste han. Han beordrade mig att fly, och det gjorde jag – Ascaloniska folkets öde var viktigare än hans liv.

Mina äventyr slutade dock inte i Kryta. Jag var med om mycket mer, förstår du. Jag gjorde vad jag kunde för att ge ascaloniska folket bättre dagar. Jag slogs mot både Mursaat och titaner. Jag var uppe i de frusna bergen och hjälpte Deldrimor-dvärgarna i deras strider mot de farliga Stone Summit. Jag var bortom haven i främmande kontinenter. Jag störtade den galna härskarinnan av Elona. Jag hjälpte Sanningsgudinnan i hennes krig mot Abbadon. Jag var till och med nere i Underjorden i Grenth tjänst, och där mötte jag din mor, Sarah.

Hon kände igen mitt ansikte. Hon igen den unge mannen som tog hand om hennes dotter. Hon frågade efter dig, frågade om jag hade sett dig. Jag kunde tyvärr inte svara, jag återsåg dig aldrig i Ascalon. Du kunde vara död, du kunde vara vart som helst i världen. När de där hemska Charr invaderade, brann alla städer i Ascaloniska kungadömet. Dagen jag hittade bitarna av flöjten jag gav dig ute på slagfältet anade jag redan det västra.

Nu står jag här i Monumentens Sal, framför denna unga kvinna, som jag en gång kände som flickan med flöjten.

Jag trodde en gång att vi fortfarande kunde förstå varandra. Jag trodde att vi fortfarande kunde vara vänner. Vi har förlorat vad vi höll kärt. Vi är båda offer för detta kallblodiga krig. Men jag förstår dig inte längre.

Jag frågade min vän vad hon tyckte om dig. Hon sade att du var precis för åtta år sedan, en jobbig tös som hängde efter oss vart vi än gick. Däremot har du slutat skutta runt and leka fjäril. Istället är du en blodtörstig magiker, som bara tänker på att dräpa fler Charr.

Jag däremot tycker mer än bara så. Vi har varit på äventyr här i Norr. Vi har besegrat Den Stora Förstöraren. Men trots alla dessa äventyr, under den långa tid vi haft tillsammans, kunde du ändå inte se vilka vi var.

Se på oss! Se på mig! Ser du vilka vi är? Ser du vem jag är?

Här, ta denna tygbit. Titta vad det är! Känner du igen den? Förstår du nu? Det är bildväven du gav mig för innan vi gick ut i krig! Känner du igen oss nu? Ser du vem jag är nu?

Du mötte oss utanför Ögat av Norr när vi kom. Du kände inte igen oss då. Du kanske till och med hade glömt oss, glömt mig. Min vän hade tyckt du verkade annorlunda redan den kvällen vi återförenades. Jag kunde förstå det, efter allt du hade varit med om – kriget och Ascalons tragiska öde har förändrat oss alla. Åren har varit hårda, både för dig och för oss. Jag är inte längre den larviga lärlingen från Ascaloniska Akademin. Hon är inte längre en gladlynt krigare som hjälper bönder med småsaker. Och du, du är inte längre flickan med flöjten.

Kriget gjorde större skada på din själ än vad vi anade. Och det såg vi när vi var på äventyr tillsammans i Norr. Vi försökte hjälpa dig, vi försökte prata med dig, försökte hjälpa dig att läka såren. Men du vägrade att lyssna och stötte bort oss med din ilska. Din vrede, ditt hat, har gjort dig blind. Allt du ser är hämnd. Du brinner för hämnd mot Charr – inte för Ascalons framtid. Du sitter fast i ditt förflutna och kan inte gå vidare.

Ditt lyckliga leende ser jag inte mer – inte ens när vi just räddade din Kapten Langmar. Inte heller ser jag dig spela flöjt mer. Är det _någonting_ kriget inte kunnat ta ifrån dig, förutom ditt namn?

Du är kall.

Du är bitter.

Du är farlig.

Du lever, men är ändå död.

Du skrämmer mig.

Du är inte du. Det finns inte ett spår av den lilla flickan jag en gång hade lärt mig känna och tycka om.

Du är en grym kvinna som enbart lever för att sin hämnd. Hämnd och dräpa Charr, det är allt du tänker på.

Jag förstår dig inte längre.

Jag känner inte dig längre.

En gång var du en vän, en syster.

Idag är en främling som jag inte längre vill ha något med att göra.

Farväl, Gwen.

* * *

Tack för läsning.


End file.
